I've spared no expense
by Special Patrol Group
Summary: Anderson has built Jurassic Park, Sherlock suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, and John's relationship with his current boyfriend Dr Sean Sawyer, Paleontologist is strained. Slash, future S/J. Minor char death. Strong angst later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was dark and still. Men stood around. Not milling. Watching, waiting. The tropical trees suddenly began to groan and creak as they parted for the large box being carried by the forklift.

It was carefully lowered onto a large concrete platform so that it was connected to another cage. Men surrounded it swiftly, carrying guns, cattle prods and animal wranglers.

"Open the gate!" Someone called, and the man stood on top of the boxes lifted the barrier between the cages. Suddenly there was crashing and squawking from inside and the cage slid back, causing the man to fall between them.

"Get him out!" Prods were stuck into the cage and there were bright flashes of blue as the animal snarled at the pain, but didn't release the man. He clung to the corner of the metal wall, and screamed as he slowly slipped through the grip of the men trying to pull him to safety.

"Shoot her!" The director called. "Shoot her!" Guns cracked and banged, and everything went quiet.

'God I hate the Isle of White,' thought John Watson. It was cold and windy, and miserable. He was only here because his boyfriend Sean Sawyer was a paleontologist. A really good one actually, but it meant that he spent a lot of time away.

Right now though, at least he was close enough that John could visit. It wasn't uncommon for him to have to jet off from their home in London off to the deserts in Nevada or remote areas of Africa to help out on digs.

Most of the time they only even saw each other when Sean was working in the museum.

They had been together for a few years now, not long since John had gotten back from Afghanistan, and he had been so desperate to fit in and to feel normal again that he had agreed to move in with Sean almost straight away.

Things had been good, and they had gotten along well all this time, but they had been having a few rocky patches lately. Which was why John was here right now, to visit Sean and show that he was interested, even if the other man didn't exactly reciprocate.

But none of that was particularly important, as two days ago a man had come to see Sean. He had had mid length dark hair, and looked sort of how John imagined a young Snape from that Harold Potter thing would look... He had offered Sean a great deal of money to come and look at his park. He said that he needed 'endorsements' and that, as the top of his fields, Sean was the man he wanted.

At first, Sean had declined, saying that he had too much work to do here, and also that as John had come to visit him, he couldn't really just jet off. But then, the man, Anderson, he had said his name was, and told them that John could come as well, and if they did, he would fund Sean's dig in Nevada for a full three years. How could Sean resist? Which was why they were now preparing to travel away from the cold Isle of White to the very different islands of Costa Rica.

Still, he couldn't deny he was interested to see what this 'park' was about, and maybe it would be good for them, to have a holiday.

"It was the mother." Sherlock was just about to swoop out when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Wait a moment Sherlock."

"What do you want Anderson?" He sighed, not even bothering to turn around.

"I've recently come into some money lately-"

"Yes, I know, quite a lot. I can tell from your new watch-"

Turning round at last, "Oh give it a rest! Anyway, I've been using the money to start a little project near Costa Rica, and I would quite like you to come and see it."

"You want me to come to Costa Rica, just so you can show off how rich you are and rub your own ego?"

"Well everyone's invited of course, but I'd REALLY like for you to be the first one who sees it. But Of course I _promise_ you it will be worth it. It's absolutely fascinating, after all, I've spared no expense." He smirked.

Fine. Sherlock would go, and he would rip any credit from Anderson's stupid project and remind him of what an idiot he really was. Oh how that man annoyed him.

At that same time, two men sat outside a cafe in Costa Rica.

"1.5 million for all 15 embryos. Here's half now. Also, we have this special canister for you. It's refrigerated to keep the embryos viable. If they're not viable, you don't get the money. Be at the docks at 8pm tomorrow."

"Of course." He laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had caught a plane to Costa Rica. From there they had been driven to a heliport where there had already been a helicopter waiting for them, as well as a few other people.

Anderson was there again, as well as two other men. Both of them were wearing suits, and looked rather wealthy. However they still managed to look very different. One was shorter, in a boring grey suit. He gave off an instant aura of a boring lawyer type.

The other however, it had to be said, was one of the most impressive men that John had ever seen, You just didn't see people like that in real life, maybe on TV, but not in the real world. He was tall and extremely pale, with dark curly hair. His suit was expensive and well cut, but unlike the other man's, it was definitely not boring. It was black and fit him perfectly, and made his legs seem to go on forever. His shirt was made of purple silk that only accentuated his pale features.

The man caught his gaze and John looked down and away, blushing slightly at being caught looking; or staring was more the word he thought, embarrassed.

He shouldn't really be checking the guy out quite so obviously, he thought, what with Sean standing right there, but well, they weren't married, and Sean didn't own him!

His internal struggles were interrupted by Anderson, who looked like he ought to set off an alarm for a level 5 smug alert right now as he looked at the tall man in the suit.

"Sherlock, Sebastian, this is Dr Sean Sawyer, a leading palaeontologist, and his companion Dr John Watson. Dr Watson, Dr Sean Sawyer, this is my lawyer, Sebastian Wilkes, and my… ah… colleague, Mr Sherlock Holmes." He gave the man the biggest smirk that John had ever seen then added, "Of course, Mr Holmes isn't here in any official capacity, I just thought it would be… of interest to him."

"You still haven't told me what kind of park this IS, Anderson, or why I should even be interested at all, I'm only even coming so I can reassure myself that you are indeed still an idiot and the world is not about to implode."

"Admit it Holmes. You're intrigued."

Sherlock scowled at Anderson but said nothing. Correct then.

"As I was saying, Dr Sean Sawyer is coming to the park to give the park his endorsement, providing of course, that he approves." Here he gave Sean a look that suggested that he did not expect this to be a problem.

"And Dr Watson as well I presume?" Asked Sebastian, looking at John and Sebastian like they were something on the bottom of his shoe. Apparently if you weren't in a particularly high paying job you weren't worth knowing.

"Obviously not, Sebastian." Holmes stated, coolly, sounding almost bored.

"He only said that Dr Watson was Dr Sawyer's companion, not colleague, and if you bothered top look at him you would see that there is no way he is a palaeontologist. The calluses on his fingers are all wrong. Obviously he does not hold digging tools often. In fact, from the way he glanced at your burn that you received yesterday when you tried to grope your housekeeper while she was doing the ironing, I would say that he is a medical doctor.

Also his tan lines are all wrong. They stop at his wrists, suggesting that he has been somewhere hot and sunny, but wearing a uniform. From his posture I would say that this inducts a military background. So, Dr Watson, tell me, was it Afghanistan or Iraq?"

John realised that his mouth was hanging open rather inelegantly, and he quickly closed his mouth. "A-Afghanistan. You can- you can call me John."

"I apologise Doctor Watson, the freak here suffers from a deplorable excess of personality-"

"Yeah, he was the same in University too, he could narrate your whole life just by looking at you. We hated him." Sebastian laughed.

Wait for it Sherlock thought, people never appreciated that he could read their life story like this.

John however, didn't seem to have heard them. "No, that was... amazing!"

Sherlock actually did a small double take at this. This had never happened before. Even once or twice when he had gotten someone to go free, or when he had caught a particularly clever criminal, and they had been grudgingly impressed, they had never sounded so... _pleased_.

When they boarded the helicopter, Sherlock made sure to sit next to John. Sean was of course on his other side. The whole way out to the outer island he was pointing out interesting things to John, particularly about the other passengers, and even John himself, who seemed to be enjoying the attention.

'Made sense,' he thought, sparing the annoyed looking Sean a bored glance. 'Relationship going through some problems at the moment, Sean not having enough time, John is making an effort, but Dr Sawyer is not, despite the fact that he is obviously still attracted to John. He assumes that John will just wait for him, and by the looks of things, he would be right in that assumption. The man was obviously unendingly loyal, made sense as both a soldier and a doctor, whose job was to help people.'

It takes about an hour in the helicopter to reach the island. Everything was covered in a thick layer of jungle. Again, Sherlock wondered what kind of park this was. 'Animals perhaps?'

They followed through a ravine until they reached a heliport by the waterfall where the river started.

Sherlock smirked with smug satisfaction as the helicopter shook during the landing and Sean tried and failed to properly fix his seatbelt, eventual resorting to just tying it in a knot. John was grinning to, though admittedly in a slightly more affectionate way.

They were quickly loaded into a car, and let through a series of gates by men in pink shirts and they were off.

As they drove, no-one said a thing, though Sherlock could tell that Anderson was practically shaking in his seat with excitement. They had only been going for around twenty minutes before the Jeep stopped. Sherlock himself was busy looking at a plant that he had pulled a leaf off on the way. It was amazing! He had never seen this species of plant before, it looked like a member of a genus of plant that he once seen in a textbook, but had apparently been extinct since the Cretaceous period. Amazing! He should show this to someone.

He looked up to see where John was, as the only other man who would probably appreciate the incredible sample of flora, but the man was already looking at something else, further away.

Standing up in the Jeep, even as John and the others got out, he finally saw what they had been looking at.

A... a Brontosaurus! It was shocking! It was life-size and seemed to move like a real animal! Anderson! _Anderson_ of all people, had managed to use his new funds to create a park full of the most amazing animatronics that the world could ever have seen!

"Oh no Sherlock, give me a bit more credit than that!"

"What do you mean?" He almost stammered.

"I can guess what you're thinking. You think they're robots don't you?" Anderson grinned perniciously, obviously terribly eager to know something before Sherlock for once. "They're not. They're one hundred percent real, and alive. Welcome, to Jurassic Park. I've spared no expense."

_**WHORING FOR REVIEWS!**_

Tell me if you like it so far? Reviews are love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How did you do this?"

"I'll show you."

They were taken to what seemed to be a visitor's center, where there was a short film about DNA, narrated by a cartoon Anderson, as well as a brief explanation of how all this was possible.

Apparently they had found mosquitoes and other blood sucking insects preserved in Amber, and had retrieved samples of DNA from this. Any gaps in the DNA had been filled with a mixture of frog DNA and jargon.

Sherlock pushed the bars open and stormed off, obviously in search of the lab that they had just been shown, quickly followed by Anderson and Sebastian.

"Wait!" Called John, "How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?"

When they all finally arrived at the lab it was quite a sight. There were at least thirty people in white plastic suits, not unlike the forensic ones that Anderson himself wore, and they were all experimenting with unknown samples, or on computers or some were even looking at what appeared to be- eggs?

They were being turned by a machine, when one suddenly started to move.

Anderson rushed over straight away, and as the shell began to crack, and slowly a small scaly nose began to show itself, Anderson's face showed an unexpected level of glee.

'Kind of like a proud parent...' John thought idly, and almost giggling out loud when Sherlock, whom seemed to have seen his face and realised what he was thinking, told him, "Anderson has always had an... _unnatural_ attraction to Dinosaurs."

"Okay but how do you stop them from breeding?" John asked. "If it's a park then you have to entertain people, especially children the ones they're going to be interested in are the killers. You can't have them roaming around and making new little baby murderers, surely?"

He missed the appraising glance that Sherlock sent him Anderson told him that all the animals on the island were female.

"How do you know?" Asked Sean, still basically floored by seeing the fossils that he studied for his entire adult life moving, and _breathing_ in front of him.

"Do you go around pulling up their skirts?" joked Sebastian, crudely.

If he had of had a drink then John probably would have spat it out when Sherlock added, "If not then Anderson volunteers."

"Hang on a moment," Sean marched up to Anderson and the brand new baby dinosaur that he was holding. "Is that a Raptor? You bred RAPTORS?"

"Of course! I'll show you Doctor."

After that they were treated to a particularly disgusting display where a cow was lowered into a cage and all that was left was the shredded harness. It was possibly worse that the thick foliage prevented them from seeing what actually happened, so everything was left to their own imagination.

"Yes, they're quite brilliant though," Anderson sang, apparently mistaking unease for appreciation. "A little while back they were attacking the fence, but all different parts of it. We think they were testing it for weaknesses... Now! Who's hungry?"

Over the meal, which John noticed he wasn't really eating, Sherlock launched into a verbal attack on Anderson and his mental faculties. "You didn't come up with any of this yourself Anderson! The technology was already there! You just applied copious amounts of money! You stood on the shoulders of geniuses, and before you even knew what you had you were packaging it and selling it! Like usual, you never _think_! You and everyone else here were so excited that you could that you never stopped to think if you _should_."

"Calm down Holmes. You're a sore looser, you know that right?"

Sherlock didn't waste any more words on Anderson, who obviously wasn't going to seriously listen to anything he said, and merely stormed off away from the table to do who knew what.

John didn't see him until later that day when they were getting into the brightly coloured automated jeep with which they would tour the park.

"I've spared no expense," Anderson was repeating again, as he was showing off the features of the Jeep, including the various gadgets inside, like night vision goggles and such.

"I can tell. Interactive CD-Roms," came a snarky voice from John's left side as the tall man climbed into the jeep next to John, earning a glare from Sean, who was beginning to notice Sherlock's attention towards John.

The car was started and they set off at a slow pace around the park. The car itself was being driven from the main control room in the visitor's center. There were only actually the four of them in the car, Sherlock, John, Sean, and Sebastian. Anderson had stayed behind to make sure everything went according to plan and, John had a sneaky suspicion that it was also because he didn't want to have to spend any more time with Sherlock, which made sense he supposed, as the two did have rather acerbic attitudes towards each other. Vitriolic, even.

With him were Molly, the lead controller, and Jim, the IT expert who had personally written most of the code that ran the entire park.

They don't see much. In fact, most of the pens looked like they were empty. The only reason that they knew they were missing anything was the recorded commentary.

Anderson's voice crackled over the radio. "The voice you're hearing right now is Morgan Freeman. We've spared no expense."

There was a soft thump as Sherlock's head hit the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at the center, systems were failing, and Anderson was very aware that the animals were not coming out. If they couldn't see anything, it would be more embarrassing for him than for Sherlock. Not good.

"Jim! What the hell do you think you're doing? What am I paying you for? Fix this!"

"Er... yeah... erm... just give me a bit and... erm... yeah."

"Arrrrrrggghhh!"

With John and Sherlock, there was yet another no show. They were outside the t-Rex paddock right now, watching a goat doing nothing. John couldn't say he was particularly disappointed. He didn't really relish the thought of being twenty feet from a huge scaly monster, even if he had of had his gun and his whole squad behind him, he thought he'd rather have the terrorists.

When he looked over at Sherlock on the other hand, it was quite clear that the converse was true. He looked bored almost to the point of death. Easily bored, it would seem. It brought a small smile to his chest as he thought of the almost childish tendencies of the other man.

It was so different from Sean, who was by contrast always so serious. Even in the beginning, they had had fun but he had always been markedly mature. Since then, he had grown more and more serious every year, and now the man almost never seemed to laugh anymore.

"So Dr Sawyer," began the current object of his attentions, clearly having grown bored of the world outside the car, "I take it you and Doctor Watson have been together for some time?"

John, unlike Sean, did not miss the slightly sarcastic tone to the man's voice. He frowned slightly. What was the man getting at?

"Yes, we have." He took John's hand in his own, giving the smaller man a small smile before returning to looking out the window, clearly not interested in continuing any conversation with the man.

"Ah, Doctor Watson,"

'New target squired then?'

"I'm wondering if you have ever heard of Chaos Theory?"

"Heard of it of course yes, but I admit I never really paid any attention. Not exactly my area of expertise you see." He smiled, and was surprised to receive one back, that _seemed_ genuinely amused.

"Well then. Allow me to explain." At this, he picked up one of the cups of water and grabbed the hand of John's good arm. 'Odd, that he would have chosen that arm,' he thought, as it was on the side furthest away from the detective. John let him pull it up so that it was out in front of him, and watched as Sherlock dripped a drop of water on his hand from the tip of his middle finger.

"Did you see the way it went?"

"Yes," John giggled slightly. The man made it sound as though it was a suspect or something.

"Ah, so what if I do it again? Which way do you think it will go, do you think? The same way?"

"Er... yeah, same way."

Again, Sherlock dropped water on the back of his hand, then smirked at something behind John. Turning round he saw Sean flaring at the man. 'Why was he so angry?'

"Alas, Dr Watson, you were incorrect, but I am afraid I shall have to explain why at another time. Right now, it appears that one of Anderson's dinosaurs has finally managed to make an appearance, albeit a disappointing one."

"Wait, what do you-"

He didn't have time to finish his question. The taller man had already opened the door and swept out into the long grass. Likewise, John didn't wait any time to follow him, ignoring Sean yelling after him to stop and to wait.

What he found when he caught up to Sherlock, was a... triceratops? He thought that was what it was called, lying on it's side in the undergrowth, with a couple more men crowded round it.

"This is bit more interesting."

Even so, the strange detective merely glanced at the creature, appearing to only take a superficial look at it, though apparently it was much more in depth than John had thought, as he instantly spurted out: "It's been eating the Linton berries. Trust Anderson to have those in the enclosures."

"We know they're poisonous, but the animals don't eat them!" Objected one of the keepers.

"Except obviously they do. There are stains from the berries all around it's mouth, in case the symptoms didn't speak for themselves."

As if to emphasize his words, there was a sudden flash of lightning, followed almost instantly by a cacophony of thunder and wind.

"Sirs, I think you should get back to the car. They'll be wanting to get you back to the center before the storm hits, I expect." The keeper seemed affronted.

"Sherlock, you should go," said John, "I'm gonna stay here a little longer and take a look at this. Tell Sean I'll meet you both back at the center in a bit."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him slightly, though not in an unpleasant way, just in a way that told John that he knew what he was up to.

The truth was really just that he didn't really trust the keeper to be able to look after the animal properly after the fact that he hadn't even been aware that it was eating poisonous plants.

He may not be a vet, and certainly not an expert on dinosaurs, but a human doctor was certainly better than this prat.

He smiled slightly and bent down to look for pupil dilation as Sherlock walked off silently to join the others in the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at the center...

"Erm... I need... I need to go and, er... get something if that's okay."

"Yeah, fine Jim whatever just get this thing fixed."

"You're really mean to him you know. Everything's shutting down and he needs to fix it. You're just making him more nervous." Murmured Molly. Not quite willing to add any volume to her objections on behalf of her boyfriend.

"Yeah, well, it'll do him good. Spineless little faggot."

Meanwhile, Jim was calmly striding towards the embryo cold storage unit, suddenly much suaver than before. Gone was the hunched posture, replaced by a straight back and a confident stride.

He punched in the code from memory and allowed himself a small grin as the heavy door slid open, cold air rushing out and he shivered, possibly at the temperature, and possibly from the excitement. After all, he almost never got his hands dirty...

Back in the car...

"So, _Doctor_," Insert _massive_ sarcasm quotes, "I couldn't help noticing that things seem a little... cool between yourself and Dr Watson-"

"Look, just because John's oblivious, I know what you're up to, so you can lay off! Alright?"

"I'm sure I don't know _what_ you mean Doctor. You know, If things are going so well as you say you would have nothing to worry about, I'm sure." Right now, he was at about a level three smug alert.

It was getting dark when they were passing the T-Rex enclosure again on the way back. Unfortunately, that was the exact moment when the car died.

Heavy rain pattered the car, obscuring the view out of the windows, which was already patchy, due to the darkness.

Sean was fidgeting and twirling his thumbs nervously.

"Scared?"

"Hardly!" He spat back.

Sherlock opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut short by a bone rattling roar.

Sean practically leapt out of his seat and Sebastian finally woke up. He had been quiet for so long that Sherlock would have forgotten that he was there if it weren't for the too strong smell of aftershave that haunted the car. "Oh my God what was that?"

"The car broke down right outside the Tyrannosaurus Rex pen." Explained Sherlock, craning his neck to try and get a better view out of the window, currently blocked by Sean's fat head.

Back at the base, things were going wrong.

"Molly! Where the HELL is Jim? Everything is shutting down!"

"I don't know! What's wrong?"

"Weren't you LISTENING? EVERYTHING. Everything is going wrong! The cars have stopped. The fences are switching off! The whole park's security is failing!"

"Oh God. Let me have a look. I hate this hacker crap." Molly walked over to Jim's desk to take a look at the computer.

"How does he work like this? You can't even see his desk!"

"I know. I keep trying to tell him he has way too much of that junk but he won't listen to me. I didn't even know they still made My Little Pony dolls until I met Jim."

"For God's sake."

"Calm down, let's take a look at this... Oh my god."

"Ah ah ah! Ah ah ah! Daddy's had enough now!" Chimed the computer in the gay Irish tones of Jim.

"He couldn't have!"

"He couldn't have done _what;_ Molly?"

"I- I think he's done this on purpose... He's sabotaged the park!"

"Oh God! We can't be here! It'll smell us!"

"We'll be fine Sebastian," reassured Sean. "There's a giant thirty foot fence right there! Though their picture of Rita Hayworth _does_ make me suspicious..."

"Ah yes, Anderson's giant fence. Made of chicken wire."

"Shut UP Sherlock! God! It's no wonder you still don't have any friends."

"And it's no wonder you still wet the bed at night."

"Fuck o-"

"!"

"That's it! I'm going." In a flurry Sebastian threw open the door and ran out into the rain towards the toilets.

"He always was an idiot. Look at that! His smell will be much stronger if he's in there, not to mention it's made of straw!"

"Leave it would you? Why are you such a prick all the time?"

"I'm not! Only when people are being idiots!"

"So far the only person I've seen you not totally rip into is John, and that's obviously because you want to get into his pants!"

"..."

"Oh my God it's true!"

"Did I ever say I didn't?"

"You are such a piece of-"

"Shut up."

Sean was about to react when he noticed that Sherlock was staring intently on the cup of water that he had been messing with earlier. When he looked closer he could see what the other was watching. There were ripples in the cup. Actual ripples, every few seconds.

When he listened closer, he could almost hear... something. Like... stomping?

"What the?"

"You're missing the obvious again."

"What?"

"Where's the goat?"

"ROOOAAAARRRR!" This time the roar was accompanied by the rattling of metal, then whipping sounds as cables snapped and the fence began to collapse.

"Close the door!"

Sean didn't waste time arguing and reached into the front to close Sebastian's door. None too soon either, as right then a head reared up over the trees and a giant talon like foot came over the concrete barrier.

He had of course known, that anything of Anderson's would end in failure, but sometimes, it would be nice not to have to be right all the time.

Okay, scratch that, he loved being right all the time, but it might be a nice surprise... or at least he might live longer.

"Oh God. It's coming this way!" Shrieked Sean.

"Be quiet! If you don't draw attention to us it'll just run off!"

"No! NO!" He began scrambling through the boxes in the back of the car.

"Stop panicking!" Hissed Sherlock.

Sean stilled slightly as he seemed to find what he had been looking for.

"No what are you doing-" Too late, Sean had lit the flare and thrown it out of the window before Sherlock could stop him.

"What did you do _that_ for?"

"I was trying to distract it from the car!"

"Really? Because now it's seen us!" He snarled back. "Run!" yelled Sherlock leaping from the car in the direction of the toilets as the T-Rex began to charge towards them.

Sean leapt out of his side as well, running off into the woods. Sherlock was a fast runner, but there was little he could do to escape something that size.

He ran towards the tree line and only barely made it. He didn't know quite what happened after that. The last thing he heard was a high pitched scream and then something heavy crashed down on his head and the whole world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

FFS Anderson can you get anything right?

Walking into the control room, John noticed that there was almost no-one there.

"Where is everyone?" He asked Molly, as Anderson was sulking in a corner and didn't look as though he really wanted to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Erm... most of the workers have already left the island because of the storm. Jim we don't know. We can't find him anywhere and it- it looks like he might have done something to the park."

"What do you mean?" How could Jim have done anything? He was about as pernicious as a partly boiled turnip!

"He's left a message on his computer, it-" Her eyes were red, and she certainly sounded as though she was about to cry, "It looks like he's done something to park security. I- I don't understand why he would-"

"Molly! Where are the others?"

"What? They're not with you?"

"No, I- Where are they?"

"They- the car stopped outside the T-Rex pen, but I assumed since you were here, that you'd all walked back together..." She was starting to look worried.

"No, I left earlier... Anderson, have you got anyone who can go and look for them?"

"No. Like Molly said, everyone's gone. There's only us. We were supposed to be getting on the last boat but you didn't get back in time so we have to stay till the storm clears and we can order a helicopter."

"Oh Geez- Okay, look, do you have a car I can use? I'll go out and pick them up and you guys can stay here and try and sort out this computer situation."

"Yeah, here." He passed John a set of keys. "It's for the Jeep left out front. Make sure you get Sebastian and Dr Sawyer. If anything happens to them that's my endorsements down the drain."

John frowned. That was the only reason? "And Sherlock too, of course."

Anderson waved his comment off, turning back to what he was doing, not even bothering to look at him. "Yeah, sure, him too I guess."

"Fine." And the Doctor stormed out.

Right about as Moriarty was boarding the last boat under the guise of Jim from IT and with a bag full of embryos, John was pulling up outside the T-Rex enclosure.

The tracks had made it fairly easy to find, but he could hardly recognize it when he got there. The car was the only reason that he knew he definitely had the right place.

The whole place looked... well it looked like a giant monster had ripped through the fence, rolled over the car and destroyed the hut.

He couldn't see any of them. Any footprints had been washed away by the rain, which was only now starting to slow down.

"Sean? Sherlock? Sebastian!"

There was a quiet moan from the direction of the hut and he raced over. There was blood everywhere and his blood went cold. Was Sean hurt?

"Hello?" The moan came back again, a little louder this time.

Digging through the straw he found a black suited leg, then the rest of Sherlock, and he sighed in relief briefly, before checking Sherlock's pulse and checking his neck for any damage.

When he was sure that the man was fine, only unconscious, he rolled him over and slapped him in the face.

"Sherlock! Wake up!"

"Dij, did you juss, just slap me in the face? You- you're meant to be... be a doctor! Where's your bedside manner?"

He seemed to be coming back to it a bit now at least, John breathed. "Sherlock, it's not safe, we need to leave, which means I need you to stand up, I don't think I can carry you. But first I need to know where the others are."

"S-Sebastian and Sean?" John nodded. "Sebastian was in here," He gestured at the meager remains of the toilet block, "lots of blood, I heard a scream, I'm pretty sure he's dead. Sean ran off into the trees after the idiot got the monster to notice us."

"What? He just left you here?" John was shocked. How could Sean have just left the others here to die?

"Well, there wasn't much he could really do, I suppose," Suggested Sherlock, though he sounded more as though he were stating an idle fact that he had noticed rather than making excuses for Sean, after all, even John had noticed that they hadn't seemed to get on. Besides, people didn't usually say, 'Oh, yeah, he left me here to die, but it's all fine! No hard feelings!'

He wasn't really sure what to say, so instead he just picked Sherlock up off the floor and half dragged him over to the waiting Jeep.

There was a loud thumping noise, and it was getting faster. 'That's probably not a _good_ sound...' John thought.

As it turns out, it wasn't. Right as John had jumped into the driver's seat a huge grey shape burst out from the trees. "Fuck fuck FUCK!" T-Rex was back.

He slammed down the pedal and the wheels spun slightly before the car took off.

"Too slow! Too SLOW!" Yelled Sherlock from the back where he was looking right at the giant chasing them.

"You're not helping!"

Gradually they began to pull away and the Tyrannosaur slowed down before stopping.

"You're going back to the center?" Asked Sherlock when their hearts had slowed down a little.

"Of course. You could have a pretty bad concussion. I need to take you back to a safe place so I can check you out before I go back out to look for Sean."

Nothing more was said, but Sherlock felt oddly touched by this.

John obviously wasn't very happy at the moment, but he didn't think that he was annoyed at him at all. In fact he could tell from the way his muscles were gradually loosening that he was relieved that he had found at least Sherlock safe and alive.

In fact, John seemed to genuinely care about him. How... odd. He didn't have any obligation towards Sherlock, he had only known him for less than a full day... It was unusual. The only people who really cared about him were Mycroft, Mummy, and Lestrade to a point, but John... wasn't related to him, and he didn't need him for anything...

Even weirder, he and John seemed to get on. As in the man actually seemed to enjoy his company; find him funny. Now, _that_, was definitely not something that usually happened to him. In fact, he wasn't sure that it had _ever_ happened to him...

When they get back to the center, the adrenaline was starting to wear off and his head wound was kicking in again. By the time they had gotten back to the control room, Molly had cooed over him and John had bandaged up his head, he had fallen asleep in his chair.

It was odd, he felt safe, and happy. More than he had in a very long time, in fact. It was... pleasant.

As John watched the mad man sleep, he couldn't help but feel that he looked totally different to when he was awake. Almost sweet. _Almost_. But certainly a lot less offensive.

He couldn't help but like Sherlock. He was definitely odd, but... well, John had been told his whole life that he was weird, so he could hardly criticize the man for that. He was interesting, and surprisingly funny.

He also seemed almost, lonely? It didn't seem to really bother him though. Perhaps he had not even noticed. From the way he had reacted when talking to John, it seemed like it wasn't very often that he met other people that he actually could tolerate, let alone could tolerate _him_.

While it certainly wasn't the only thing John likes, he couldn't deny to himself that Sherlock was also _very_ good looking.

He started to feel guilty then. He shouldn't be thinking about people like that, he had a boyfriend. Particularly when said boyfriend was _missing_.

He allowed himself a few more seconds before pulling his gaze away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He had to find Sean. Soon. There was no telling what could happen to him out there, unarmed on his own.

He knew that Sean wasn't the bravest soul, he wouldn't be able to keep a clear head in this situation. He wouldn't do well against the T-Rex, and if that one had gotten out, who knew what else had?

He had to talk to Anderson first though; tell him where he was going.

Anderson was already deep in conversation with Molly when he aproached them.

"What about the Lycine contingency?" Asked Molly.

"What's that?" They ignored him.

"No. Just shut down the system." Anderson didn't seem to want a discussion, and Molly was too timid to argue.

"Fine." She walked over to a panel of heavy switches on the wall and pushed them up, turning their world almost pitch black. Then switching them back up, returning power to the room. "It's done, but for everything outside this building someone needs to go do the main breakers. They're on the other side of the compound. Unless someone does that the fences and gates won't come back online."

She looked around as if daring someone to be stupid enough to volunteer.

John sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that day.

"Fine. I'll do it. I was about to go out to look for Sean anyway."

Molly's face softened a little, though whether from sympathy or expectation of his impending death he wasn't sure.

Anderson on the other hand looked pretty relieved. "Fine. Molly, fetch him a map."

By this point, Sean had nearly made it back to the main compound, and he nearly cried from relief, until he heard a sound in the trees behind him.

Turning round he froze as he saw something move in the bushes.

'Oh God.' He was being hunted.

'Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God.' He couldn't think. 'What do I do? Fuck it.' He thought. 'Run.'

He could see a door not far in front of him. It looked like some kind of bunker in the undergrowth. He heard something fly out of the bushes after him, but he could make it. He could.

His lungs burned and his blood was trying to escape from his veins as his heart pounded in his chest.

He slammed into the metal door and managed to drag it open. It wasn't locked. If it had of been... he couldn't even think about it right now.

He threw the door shut behind him. He felt it collide with something, but he wasn't sure that it actually closed properly. 'Keep running.'

He doesn't even have a clue what he's doing when he runs down a series of corridors before hiding behind a bunch of thick wires that hung against the wall.

He heard a clacking of claws on metal and he saw a raptor at the end of the corridor, pearing down in his direction. He held his breath, his chest felt like it was exploding but he didn't dare make any sign of where he was.

Even his blood seemed deafeningly loud.

As the creature passed by, apparently not noticing him he thought that if he never even saw another _fossil_ again he would be fine with that.

Too scared to move, he stayed where he was.

John had to walk to the other end of the compound. It wasn't accessible by car, but it also wasn't very far away.

Molly had shown him to a store room where she had found him a radio and a gun. He had to admit it made him feel a LOT better to have the familiar weight in his hands. He hadn't used one for over a year, but it was a skill that you never really lost, like riding a bike... and he had always been a crack shot.

Making his way, he passed the raptor compound. It would have been difficult not to notice the way the thick metal bars had been ripped open. He made a mental note to avoid anything that was capable of doing that, and proceeds even more carefully than before.

He finds the bunker fairly easily using the instructions he was given, but was surprised to find that the door was hanging open slightly. Well that wasn't good. There could be anything in there.

Raising his gun to his eyeline and turning on the attached torch he pushed the heavy door open with one hand and stepped carefully down the steps.

He found the breakers easily enough as well and quickly reset them all. He didn't want to spend any longer in here than he had to.

He sighed and relaxed slightly as the lights flickered back on, but it didn't last.

There was an inhuman screech from behind him and he whirled around to see a huge raptor head snarling at him through one of the many bunches of cables that littered the walls.

Without thinking he butted it in the face with the end of his gun and started to run, running back through a mesh gate and pushing it shut. It wouldn't keep that raptor in there he knew, not after what he had seen at their enclosure, but it should slow it down enough for him to escape.

He was just locking it when the raptor slammed into it with such force that it inflamed his shoulder wound with pain, and he was sent sprwaling to the floor with the force of the impact, the gun sliding away and down the side of the narrow walkway before he could grab it.

Staggering back up he backed up against the wall and almost screamed when he felt something clap down on his good shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Prepared to punch something he span around and saw... "_Sean!_" He felt the relief soak through him as he realised who it was.

He pulled Sean down roughly and pressed a kiss to his boyfriends lips. "You have no idea how _worried_ I was!" Letting go of the man's face and grabbing his arm he yelled "Come on!" Pulling his lover along after him as he ran through the tunnels, not entirely sure where he was going any more.

The raptor had already nearly destroyed the weak gate.

They could suddenly hear the fast clacking again as the raptor chases them.

'We aren't going to make it.' Thought John; and apparently he wasn't the only one as Sean whipped around and looked him in the eye before pressing a quick hard kiss on his lips. There was fear obvious in his eyes. That John could understand but he also looked... guilty?

They didn't have time for this! "Sean, what-"

"I'm so sorry John. I can't die. Not now. Not like this." He looked like he might cry.

"Sean-"

Sean reached out for his bad shoulder and before he even knew what was happening the taller man wrenched the old wound painfully and pushed him to the floor.

He screamed as he fell, temporarily paralyzed by pain, and an overwhelming sense of betrayal. 'What just happened?'

He opened his eyes just in time to see Sean disappearing around the corner.

He wasn't going to die here. No, he couldn't die now until he had at least punched Sean in his face.

Through the pain he forced himself to his feet and staggered after his _former_ boyfriend. As soon as he turned the corner he saw the door. Turns out they had been a lot closer to the exit than they had thought.

The raptor was closer now. He could hear it almost right behind him. He didn't dare turn around to look.

He practically fell up the stairs and out into the humid air, managing to slam the door securely shut right before he felt the raptor slam into it behind him. He could feel it crashing against the thick metal, but he knew there was no way it was getting through there.

He collapsed, sliding down the door, gasping with fear, adrenaline, and devastation at what Sean had done to him.

He felt hot tears slide down his face as sobs racked his body, totally overwhelmed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Sherlock woke up, he was falling out of a comfortable chair in the control room.

He felt completely fine except for a splitting headache.

Anderson was in the corner where Molly was tapping away at a computer, but where was John?

He had definitely been here when he had gone to sleep. He was sure of that.

Ah, he had probably gone back out to look for that _beyond_ useless boyfriend of his.

Sitting up higher in the chair drew the attention of the others and Molly rushed over to mollify him some more. Anderson predictably stayed where he was, not even looking at him. 'Probably trying to avoid the verbal abuse I'm going to throw his way.'

To be fair at least on man had already died due to the man's incompetence. Not a good or interesting man to be sure but a man none the less. These were new levels even for Anderson.

He pushed Molly away. "It's just a concussion. The doctor said. What's going on?"

"The storm's cleared up and we've called in a helicopter. It's on it's way and should get to the helipad in about an hour. We're just waiting for John to get back with Sean then we're going.2

As if he had been summoned Sean burst suddenly into the room, breathing heavily and a cold sweat plastering his hair to his face.

"Where's John?" Sherlock asked. He leaned around Molly but he couldn't see the shorter man anywhere.

"He... he's dead." Sherlock felt his blood freeze in his veins as his heart seemed to stop.

Through the shock and the strong headache he could barely think but there was something... off about Sean that he couldn't quite place. He looked like he was hiding something.

But... John was dead? He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He felt... upset? It was such an unfamiliar feeling that he couldn't quite place it but it was strong and it was there. If he had to put a name to it...

Disappointed as well. He had only met John yesterday but he... had _liked_ him. Like he never liked anybody. He could hardly claim that he had been devoted to John after a day but he had wanted to talk to him more... he felt as though if they had of had the opportunity they could have _been_ so much more.

It was obvious that Sean wouldn't have been a real obstacle.

He had enjoyed John's company, which was supremely unusual, and his feelings had been reciprocated, which was practically unheard of.

It seemed ridiculous to be so upset for a man he barely knew, but... he was.

He was so... so interesting.

Whatever he had seen, Molly obviously hadn't. "Oh Sean, I'm so sorry!"

She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Again.

A voice crackled over the radio, telling them it was time to go and meet the helicopter, but Sherlock wasn't listening.

He stood up, swaying just a little bit and followed, but stopped at the door. He wanted to wait for John, like he would be coming soon, but John was dead. They could wait as long as they could, but he wasn't going to come. Not now.

"Sherlock, come on," called Anderson impatiently, though without the usual disdain.

Sherlock scowled but followed reluctantly.

They made their way swiftly through the building, but when they got to the entrance hall they saw something to make them pause.

Standing in the doorway, covered in dirt and clutching his shoulder. He was shaking slightly with the exertion and his face was slightly scrunched with pain.

"John!" Shouted Sherlock, catching the man's attention as he hadn't seemed to have noticed them yet.

He couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face at seeing the other man alive, even if he didn't look too well.

"John," murmured Sean, looking, for want of a better word, devastated.

Sherlock had noticed that they had obviously been having problems, but still, he didn't exactly look pleased to see him. He narrowed his eyes at Sean.

"You said he was dead." His voice was cold. Calculating. His brain was starting to work properly again.

The doctor stumbled over to the rest of the group, slowly, with some difficulty. It was obvious that his shoulder was causing him a lot of pain, but Sherlock couldn't see anything obviously out of place, or any blood, so it was probably just the aggravation of an old wound.

"I- he- he fell, there was a raptor, it was right behind him, there was nothing I could do-" Sean was stuttering now. Guilt all over his face. Definitely lying. But he _had_ thought that John was dead.

John stopped right in front of him and glared at him.

"John, i- I'm so-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence as right then the fist of John's good arm collided with the side of his face.

"You unimaginable bastard!" John yelled as the other man fell to the floor.

Realization burnt Sherlock's brain as anger surged through him like fire.

Sean had actually left John to die. Not only that, John wouldn't be quite so angry... he had tried to use him as a sacrifice so that he could escape!

Before he could say anything though there was a cawing sound. Like a bird, but louder, and deeper. Turning round, they saw a raptor standing there.

More were surrounding them.

He wasn't even surprised when John dragged the other man up despite everything that he had done. He was so intrinsically good, Sherlock wondered why he had ever even been with Sean in the first place.

They huddled together into a smaller group, but the raptor followed them, slowly advancing. Sherlock met John's eyes as they got closed in. It looked like they were going to die.

Sherlock saw one of the raptors was obviously about to lunge at John and grabbed him out of the way, pulling him against himself and out of danger.

As it happens there was no need as the raptor was caught mid flight by a gigantic set of teeth. The T-Rex was back.

As it devoured the raptor the others launched themselves onto it. Taking advantage of their distraction the humans ran outside as fast as they could, Sherlock dragging John after him, knowing that adrenaline was the only thing keeping the man upright.

They charged outside and into the Jeep that was still parked where John had left it earlier. Sean started the car and they raced off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

John groaned slightly as his shoulder collided with the door when they went round a particularly sharp corner. Sherlock glared at Sean once more, even though he couldn't see from where he was sat in the driver's seat. It was obvious that John hadn't fallen. He had been pushed. Not even just that, the man had abused his personal knowledge of his lover, as well as John's- obviously _misplaced_, trust in him to cruelly hurt him. Intending for him to die so that he would survive.

Sean had looked back at the pained sound but quickly turned back around when he saw Sherlock staring at him with hatefully narrowed eyes.

It was obvious that he knew their relationship was over. Attempted murder did tend to do that.

Sherlock pulled John closer to him to stop him colliding with the door again.

He was still enraged over what Sean had done, but he couldn't help but feel pleased at having John next to him. It was... pleasant. He was also admittedly relieved that the man wasn't dead.

John seemed quite pleased as well to be leaning against him, which was another new experience. He was almost asleep on his shoulder, and barely seemed to notice when they skidded up by the helicopter pad until Sherlock shook him awake.

The helicopter was already waiting and they quickly rushed on board. John and Sean unsurprisingly chose seats as far apart from each other as they could.

The Pilot wasted not time in taking off.

Gradually, one by one they fell asleep until only Sherlock remained awake, used to going days at a time without sleep.

Shame, he thought, as John's sleeping head fell off the back of the seat and onto his shoulder, it looked like John was going to have to find somewhere new to live. Still, there was that place at Baker Street he had been looking at. He could suggest it to him. It was expensive after all, he would need a roommate...


End file.
